Theseus
Theseus This aged Fortean has a great golden beard, and his silver skin is decorated with a gallery of scars and burns. His stoic resolve resonates confidence and experience. *Male Unique Fortean Gestalt 12 **12 Warder (Ordained Defender)/Warpriest of Hadeus *LN Medium Daemon (Mythic, Vassal [Hadeus]) *'Init' +6; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., low-Light vision *'Auras' Aegis +3 (30 ft.) Defense *'AC' 32; Touch 17; Flat-Footed 31; (+10 armor, +1 Dex, +6 natural, +6 shield) *'HP' 233 (17 HD; 5d10 27 + 12d12 78 + 68 Con + 60 mythic); Fast healing 1 *'Fort' +16; Reflex +12; Will '+16 *'Defensive Abilities Sacred Armor (+2, 12 minutes/day), Stalwart, Tactical Acumen; DR 10/epic; Immune Fear, non-mythic mind-affecting effects; Resist Fire 30 (see Energy Defiance) Offense *'Speed '''30 ft. *'Melee +3 longspear +24/+19/+14/+9 (1d8+9, 20/x3) plus +1 buckler +24/+19 (1d3+4 plus bull rush, 20/x2); or +4 longsword +28/+23/+18/+13 (1d8+11, 19-20/x2) plus +1 buckler +24/+19 (1d3+4 plus bull rush, 20/x2) *'''Special Attacks Armiger's Mark -6 (9/day; Improved 22; Adaptive Tactics), Blessings (9/day; Healing, War), Defensive Focus (15 ft., Improved), Extended Defense (3/day), Infuse Arms and Armor, Sacred Weapon(1d10; +3, 12 rounds/day), Scourge of the Enemy +2 (Ximatia), Weapon Training (Heavy blades +1) *'Mythic Power' 6/day; Abilities Display of Strength, Energy Defiance, Focus, Mythic Spellcasting, Surge +1d8, Unswerving Loyalty, Words of Hope *'Spell-Like Abilities' (CL 5th, concentration +6) **'1/day'-''barkskin, ''true strike, Zealous Surge 14 *'Warder Maneuvers Readied' (IL 12th) **'Readied' Argent King's Scepter, Argent Knight's Banner, Kill the Wounded, Noble Blade, Snapping Riposte, Snapping Turtle Rush, Strategic Blow **'Stances' Eyes of the Crane, Golden General's Attitude +3, Iron Tortoise Stance, Stance of the Defending Shell +3, Stance of the Silver Crane *'Warpriest Spells Prepared '(CL 12th, concentration +18) **'4th'-''crusader's edge, ''cure critical wounds x2, dimensional anchor **'3rd'-''archon's aura, ''cure serious wounds x2, dispel magic x2 **'2nd'-''communal protection from evil, ''cure moderate wounds x2, ironskin,'' marching chant,'' status **'1st'-''cure light wounds'' x3, divine favor +3 x2, liberating command, shield of faith **'0th'-''detect magic, ''enhanced diplomacy, light, spark, stabilize **'Mythic spells'-''cure critical wounds, ''cure light wounds, cure moderate wounds, cure serious wounds, dispel magic, shield of faith Statistics *'Str' 22 (+6; base 20); Dex 13 (+1); Con 18 (+4; base 16); Int 10 (+0); Wis 22 (+6; base 20); Cha 12 (+1) *'BAB' +17/+12/+7/+2; CMB +23; CMD 34 *'Feats 'Buckler BashB, Combat ReflexesB, Cruor Mage (13 max vitae), Defensive ExpertiseB, EnduranceB, Improved Shield Bash, Improved Two-Weapon FightingB, Martial Charge, Mythic Power Attack, Pikeman's Training, Prodigious Two-Weapon Fighting, Shield Focus, Shield MasterM, Shield SlamB, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Longsword)BM *'Skills' 78 ranks; ACP -0 **'Climb' +12 (3 ranks + 6 Str +3 class) **'Craft (Armor)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Craft (Weapons)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +12 (3 ranks + 6 Str + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +15 (12 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Planes)' +8 (5 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Religion)' +15 (12 ranks + 3 class) **'Perception' +17 (8 ranks + 6 Wis + 3 class) **'Sense Motive' +17 (8 ranks + 6 Wis + 3 class) **'Spellcraft' +15 (12 ranks + 3 class) **'Survival' +12 (3 ranks + 6 Wis + 3 class) **'Swim' +11 (2 ranks + 6 Str + 3 class) **'Trave' +13 (4 rank + 6 Wis + 3 class) *'Languages' Arcadian, Hadean, Old Hadean *'SQ' Armor Training 1, Aura of Lawful Good, Channel Positive Energy 4d6 (DC 22, Shout of Defiance), Clad in Steel 3, Divine Gift (Zeal), Fervor 4d6 (12/day), Fighter Training *'Light Load' 173 lbs.; Medium Load 174-346 lbs.; Heavy Load 347-520 lbs. *'Faith' Hadeanism; Deities 'Draconis 6, HadeusP 7 Gear *'Encumbrance 30 lbs. (light load) *'Carried' +3 sanctium buckler, +2 longspear *'Worn' +3 sanctium agile breastplate, Belt of Physical Might +2 (Str, Con), Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 **'Belt' +3 sanctium longsword, Horn of Theseus Warder Maneuvers Known *'Golden Lion' Kill the Wounded, Pride Movement, Strategic Blow *'Iron Tortoise' Snapping Riposte, Snapping Turtle Rush *'Scarlet Throne' Noble Blade, Prince's Attitude *'Silver Crane' Argent King's Scepter, Argent Knight's Banner, Blazing Crane's Wing, Silver Knight's Blade Special Abilities Theseus has resistance 30 against one type of energy (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). By performing a ritual that takes one day, he can change this energy resistance to a different energy type. Theseus can also change his energy resistance as an immediate action by spending a use of mythic power. Theseus has the Armor Training and Weapon Training class features as a Fighter of a level equal to his racial HD, and he counts his racial HD as Fighter levels for the purpose of qualifying for feats. Any improvised weapon Theseus wields is treated as a comparable normal weapon. Any normal weapon Theseus wields is treated as a masterwork weapon. Any masterwork weapon he wields is treated as a weapon with a divine +1 enhancement bonus. Any weapon with a enhancement bonus he wields is treated as though its enhancement bonus were 1 higher than its actual value (maximum +6). This ability also applies to armor and shields. Additional Information The most decorated and venerable of Fortean generals, Theseus is respected for the patience and insight with which he tempers his inborn warlust. Theseus is famous for slaying the balrog Jyrenthis during his invasion of Hadea, whose horn he carved into a mighty warhorn, enchanted by Saint Magnus to summon Forteans who have trained directly under Theseus himself. Summoning Theseus Theseus can be summoned by use of a greater planar ally spell. He is more likely to appear before mythic characters, and much more likely to appear before faithful Hadeans. Theseus enjoys gifts of magical armor and swords. When called, Theseus may be convinced to lend the caller his horn for the duration of the task, at which point it returns to him. Category:Unique Creatures Category:CR 18 Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures Category:Mythic Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures